Two Brother's and Their Dragons
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Prequel of sorts to Time to Become King. How the two young princes became the owners of L Drago and Dragonis.


Two Brothers and their Dragon's

PG

A prequel of sorts to Time to Become King

How the two young Princes became the owners of the two dragon's; L Drago and Dragonis.

"I've found something!" A young boy with white hair and a long strand of red hair to the side grinned from ear to ear as he looked at the large rocks in front of him; "Ryuuga!" He cried out, only to find the boy in question was right next to him; "Sorry," He said sheepishly.

Ryuuga had shorter white hair and although he too had a red streak it only covered a short area of his hair, as well as him wearing a small cornet on his forehead, letting everyone know that he was the crown Prince of the kingdom;

"What is it?"

"I don't know! But…" Just as he was about to touch one of the eggs it began to crack; "I didn't do anything!"

Ryuuga pulled him back, carefully watching the egg crack a big more; "It's…" They saw a little red head slide out of the open crack; "Hatching," The little creature slowly slide out and the two saw the although it had legs, the body was so long that it looked like it was just slithering along.

"It's a baby dragon!"

"Ryuuto, we don't know anything about dragon's," Ryuuga pulled him back, stopping him from touching the creature; "Our kingdom doesn't have dragon's like the others,"

"Yea but, they are dying out from what I heard," Ryuuto said, but stopped reaching out to touch the dragon in front of them, who was sniffing the ground and began to cry softly; "It's crying,"

"Hungry probably," He said and noticed the other egg was starting to crack, with the red dragon chirping happily, its tail wagging as the egg continued to crack and a small blue head came out of the egg and the little dragon began to move although the egg was caught onto it's tail.

"They don't look alike," Ryuuto noticed, seeing that the red dragon was sleek with no wings while the blue dragon was larger, with wings and; he moved to pull the fragile egg off to find the tail was a lot thicker.

"They aren't related," Ryuuga said, as though it should be obvious.

"Huh? But…"

"You can see it too, they look nothing alike, nothing makes them…" He trailed off as the red dragon began to clean the blue dragon and the blue dragon appeared to laugh.

"We can't leave them out here," Ryuuto said to him, neither noticing their teacher coming up behind them.

"So, you have found your own treasure eh?" The man's long red hair was tied back and he crouched down to the dragon's that began to play together; "Good find Ryuuto,"

The younger brother blushed at the praise from their teacher and he gave him the blue dragon who began to nestle into Ryuuto's chest and he carefully began to pat the small creature;

"But… Are we even allowed to have them?"

"There are no laws about dragons,"

"Because dragons don't live here," Ryuuga pointed out and he nodded.

"Indeed, but sometimes there are eggs laid here, the parents don't return because this isn't their home,"

"That's so sad," Ryuuto slowly stroked the blue dragon who began to lick his cheek with its forked tongue.

"Indeed it is," He picked up the red dragon that began to try and run away, although he kept moving his hands so the dragon didn't hit the ground, he placed the dragon onto Ryuuga's shoulder.

"What…" Before he could say anything else the dragon scrambled up his face and rested on his head, looking around and calling out for the other dragon, who chirped back happily in Ryuuto's arms. For a moment it seemed like the dragon was about to leap from Ryuuga's head, but instead the dragon climbed down slowly and remained on his shoulder.

"I think we should head back to the Palace," Their teacher told them and they both nodded as they began to walk on; "So, what will you call them?"

The tow brother's said at the same time; "What?"

"The dragon's, you need to give them names,"

Ryuuga moved his hand to stroke the red dragon, who was weary at first, flinching at his touch before rubbing its head towards his finger and chirping happily; "L Drago,"

"Very good," He looked at Ryuuto, who was carrying his dragon, who seemed to be happy to be carried around; "And you?"

"Dragonis," Ryuuto shrugged; "I don't know if it's a boy or a girl,"

"One day you shall learn that, dragons are powerful creatures after all; you'll gain a connection with them,"

"How long do dragon's live for?"

"Longer than we human's do," He replied; "These dragons can look over your family for many hundreds of years,"

Ryuuto just looked at his dragon, stunned at learning that a dragon would out live him by _hundreds_ of years.

"So long as they don't get killed," Ryuuga told him bluntly.

"Ryuuga! Why do you have to…"

"Because it's the way of life, that's why,"

"Now now boys, calm yourselves. You both have your own dragon's to take care of, think of it as a little responsibility,"

Ryuuto smiled at his dragon, wondering how big Dragonis was going to be, while Ryuuga wondered if he would be able to handle this extra bit of responsibility; while their teacher just smiled, knowing that the dragon's would be good for the young Prince's.


End file.
